1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to augmented reality and, in particular, to a method for generating an augmented reality content and a terminal using the content, that is capable of improving user's participation and immersion levels by loading a preview image casting a real environment by reflecting a user's motion, other sensor values, and the data acquired by parsing an electronic book.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advance of digital technologies has seen the proliferation of various types of mobile terminals capable of communicating and processing information, such as mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smartphones, and tablet Personal Computers (PCs).
Such mobile terminals feature various well-known applications for such tasks as messaging, conferencing, organizing, picture-taking, scheduling, gaming, reading, and video.
The e-book is a digital version of a published physical book including information in text and/or images. The e-book is inexpensive compared to paperback books, and may be purchased in part.
The e-book is also capable of being stored in a portable device, giving the user the flexibility to read the e-book while doing other things, such as listening to music.
From the viewpoint of the publisher, the e-book is advantageous in that there is no binding involved, distribution and storage costs are minimal, and of the content of the e-book can be easily updated.
Recently, augmented reality is enriching the e-book with digital animation in order for the user to enjoy the reality of a physical book using a smart device.
An augmented reality book is a new concept e-book. When the augmented reality-enabled electronic device approaches a physical book, an augmented reality animation is played. That is, the augmented reality book is a new technology that reinforces the content of the book with supplementary information implemented in 3-Dimensional (3D) graphics and video.
Since various 2-Dimensional (2D) and 3D graphics and multimedia contents are added to the pages of the e-book, the content of the e-book is enriched and becomes more vivid.
Although the e-book with 3D graphics is known, there is a lack of technology for allowing the user's participation and interaction with e-books, and for satisfying various user requirements.
That is, since it is not possible for one device to reflect every user's behaviors and environmental changes, there is a need in the art for manual operation, such as a touch gesture.